


Sneaking In The Others

by Mybeesknees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Dream has brothers, First Meetings, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Teacher Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), teacher technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybeesknees/pseuds/Mybeesknees
Summary: Dream, Detective Dream, Nightmare and DreamXD are siblings and all have different jobs. Dream is a teacher and while his brothers are visiting, they come to work with him. During this they cause a good amount of chaos.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Sneaking In The Others

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!! I’m not sure how it’ll turn out but yeah, I hope you all like it :))

It all started on a Friday with Nightmare messaging their group chat that he was going to be free for a couple of weeks and that he wanted to visit Dream.

Dream wasn't going to say no to letting his brother stay. He hadn't seen his brother for a while, so, of course, Dream welcomed his brother to stay with open arms. But it was never going to be that simple, no! It just couldn't be.

Lucid then mentioned that he'd finished his latest case, something about a swan or something, he can't remember, and that he would also be off during this time.

Then, never to be left out, XD said he was also going to be coming over to stay with Dream. No questions, just that he'd be staying with him! Not that he minded XD coming over, his twin was always welcome.

It was very overwhelming for them to just say they'll be coming over. Hell, he didn't even know when they're coming over. Not only that but while they don't have work, he does!

All that happened, in the end, was Dream got very stressed out and focused on cleaning the house until it was spotless for 4 hours. During which he entirely forgot to eat or anything.

So sure, it's nice that his brothers are visiting but by god, he hates that they didn't even ask him first. They just decided it's time to bother Dream!

Luckily for him, they somehow arrived Saturday but he wasn't going to question it.

XD was the first to arrive and he happily greeted his twin and welcomed him into the house.

Dream then spent some time getting used to having conversations using sign. 

It was nice to just bond with his twin again.

Then the other two arrived.

The moment the bell rang, he and XD looked at each other as arguing quickly followed the sound of the doorbell. Dream sighed dramatically, earning a little huff from his brother.

Quickly, he went to the door and opened it, apparently starting the other siblings enough to jump away from each other.

"Mare, Lucid, why are you arguing at my door?"

"Lucid was being a dick!" Nightmare yelled, earning an elbow in the side from their older brother.

"Nightmare called me too stupid to be a detective." Lucid scowled, halfheartedly glaring at Nightmare, who was crouched down on the floor in pain.

Dream laughed at the two before gesturing for them to come in, "XD is already here, he's in the kitchen I think."

He then turned his back on them, trusting that they would eventually come in when they're done arguing.

XD was indeed still in the kitchen when he got there, he was looking through the cupboards for what he assumed was a glass.

"You need a glass?"

He got a nod in response.

"It's the cupboard to the left," He couldn't help but laugh at the defeated slam of hands against the counter before he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

A couple of minutes later, the other brothers arrived in the kitchen. If Lucid's knuckles were slightly red, they didn't mention it.

The pair quickly wiped the grumpy looks off their faces when they noticed XD watching them with amusement. None of them knew what XD did for a living but he was often off doing something most of the time, so they didn't see him much.

It seemed his brothers were still very good at reading sign, no matter how fast XD would go.

One thing he loved about knowing sign language already is that he's able to sign what he's saying for some of his students, along with making some of his other students learn sign language to help out too.

"Dream, how's work going?" He looked over to Nightmare and smiled before shrugging.

"I think it's going as well as being a teacher can." He mumbled, rubbing his hands down his face. "I can't believe I'm the one with the most standard career."

"True! You're so lame, Dream. Isn't he lame XD?" Lucid taunted, a grin on his face.

Dream whipped his head over to his twin who gave a sympathetic smile then he agreed.

"Oh come on," He drawled.

"Oh come on," Dream turned to Nightmare and immediately dragged him into a headlock for mocking him.

He let Night struggle in his arms for a bit before letting him go. Dream leaned back against the counter next to XD with a grin watching his little brother grumble and rub his neck.

XD nudges him for his attention and he looks across to his twin, watching his hands move.

'How's your rival?'

"My rival?" Dream pauses a moment to think before remembering. "Oh, Technoblade. He's alright, he's stayed in history recently so we haven't needed to have any battles."

XD nods then seems to notice one of his masks and holds it up, then looks over to him with a smile and eyes with crows feet.

"I wear masks in school, I don't know- it's- I don't know, a habit? I guess." He mumbles while running a hand through his hair.

"Can we go watch a movie or something? I'm bored in the kitchen," Nightmare complains, Dream sighs but nods. "Oh and absolutely not a mystery or horror thing. It's so annoying to watch them with Lucid."

Dream rolls his eyes and walks to the living room with his brothers following in line.

———————————

By Monday, he'd already asked Phil if his brothers could come in over the week as guests, which he allowed. Dream had also asked Phil to not tell anyone or mention it, which Phil also accepted, albeit with some confusion.

They'd all discussed it between them and decided that Lucid would be the first one to come in.

It was pretty logical in his own mind, the first one would be a detective, that way Phil would have less reason to not allow the rest of his brothers in.

Their day started when they were in the car, getting ready to go.

"Lucid, just put the mask on. You can't be in there and ruining my brand, what if people think you're me?" Dream sighed and watched his older brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," Dream smiled for a moment. "But on one condition!"

The smile was gone. He should know better than to bargain with Lucid but he was desperate at this point, "Go on."

"If I see this Quackity dude, I'm allowed to throw hands with him," Dream stared at him for a moment then gently rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Why?"

"Remember that one time you sent screenshots into the chat and I spent half an hour debunking what he said?" 

He couldn't hold in a laugh at that. It was very funny, he seemed so outraged and forgot Dream was friends with Quackity.

"Okay, fine," He raised his head in time to catch the smug look Lucid had.

That surely meant trouble but it wouldn't be his problem.

They got to the school without another issue, luckily. Before they got out of the car they put the masks on.

Then came the game of sneaking inside without all the others noticing there was another one of him. It turned out, the best way to sneak around was like how you would as a kid.

When they got to his classroom he realised just how dumb they would have looked if they'd been caught and burst out laughing.

"We just snuck around like cartoon villains, Lu," He wheezed, hunching over his desk. He got a little chuckle in response.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucid rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Dream said, pushing himself up from his chair. "I need to go get some papers so why don't you do something on the whiteboard or just sit down in the chair."

Lucid nodded and grabbed a pen from his desk, then faced the whiteboard. Dream watched his brother for a moment before wandering out of the room to print out some work papers.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It hadn't been long since his brother left the room to go do... something. He couldn't remember, he wasn't really listening.

Sighing, Lucid looked around the room for something else to do since he'd already written on the board about analysing.

Though his attention was drawn when a man knocked at the door. Then another man popped his head around the corner. The first man had a blue sweater on with, what he assumes to be, a white button-up underneath. There were also glasses on his head with white rims.

The other had a headband on and light brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt and looked quite athletic.

These guys must be George and Sapnap. They seemed to match Dream's friend's descriptions so he'll see and try play along if he's right.

"I didn't know you had a trench coat." The blue sweater guy said. He had a British accent too so he must be George.

"It's new," Lucid responded, mimicking Dream's voice as best as he could. "How're you guys doing?"

"I'm pretty good!" Sapnap grinned, shoving George slightly to get to the front of him. Though it only resulted in him getting an elbow in the stomach.

"We're good, Dream," The smaller one smiled fondly at him then rolled his eyes when Sapnap lightly shoved him.

They all talked idly for a moment, Lucid really had to guess at what he should say. It's by pure chance that he manages to answer like Dream for the while.

Fortunately, after a while George looked down at his watch then glanced back up to him, "I've got some stuff to sort out for my lesson. I'll see you at break."

Lucid raised a hand to wave and muttered a 'bye' watching as the guy left. Headband remained though, moving further into the room and sitting on one of the desks. 

Damn it. Okay, he can do this! He's a detective, he knows Dream's body language and mannerisms, he can do this!

Lucid swung in his chair a bit and leaned back, watching Sapnap swing his legs from his place on the table.

"So, what've you been up to?"

Sapnap hummed for a moment before a hand went to his neck, "Not much, man. What about you? I mean you- you weren't answering your phone over the weekend. Must've been good."

Lucid had to think about what to say for that without revealing himself or his brothers. Dream has ADHD, he can remember some instances from when they were kids.

Sometimes he would sleep for half a day. Or he'd get really focused on one thing and completely forget to talk to anyone and take care of himself. Every now and then he'd forget to message someone back, he'd been on the receiving end of that multiple times.

He blinked for a moment before shrugging to Sapnap, "I slept mostly. But I saw your message, sorry man, I completely forgot to respond."

His brother's friend waved his hand and smiled, "Don't stress it. I understand, those types of days, huh?"

Lucid really tried not to freeze at the question, he damns himself for not looking further into ADHD when he found out Dream had it.

"Yeah," He mumbled, pushing his face into his hands for a moment before leaning back and smiling at Sapnap. "Got anything fun happening today?"

Sapnap's eyebrows drew together for a moment before he seemed to shrug to himself.

"It's going to be fun for me but I don't think it'll be fun for my students," Sapnap laughed, tipping his head down slightly as he did. It's cute, no wonder Dream is friends with him.

Lucid smiles and huffs a laugh then tilts his head, "Oh yeah? What're they gonna be doing?"

"Laps," Sapnap cackled. "I get to chill on my phone while they have to go run around."

Lucid laughs a bit but tries to keep it quiet since he knows his laugh is very different from Dream's. In the process of trying to cover his laugh though, he ends up choking on air.

"You alright man?"

Lucid lifted a thumb and nodded, trying to control his breathing.

"Fine!" He croaked as he sat up. Could Sapnap just go soon? As much as he seems cool, pretending to be Dream is more difficult when you're not his twin. 

It seems the stars blessed him since Sapnap must see the time and quickly slides off the table.

"Bye Dream!"

"Bye Sap!" He called as Sapnap slipped off the desk and walked out of the room.

The moment he left, Lucid grabbed the desk and stilled his movements in the chair. He felt unbelievably seasick.

Not long after Sapnap's exit, Dream came back into the room with a stack of paper. He plopped them down on the desk with a sigh then flopped down onto him for a moment.

"You're so fat, get off me." Lucid huffs, pushing Dream in an attempt to get the weight off of his legs.

Dream may not look like it, but he's pretty heavy. He likes to think it's because his brother is strong and is muscular but there's no way to tell with Dream.

"No, deal with it," Dream grumbled, leaning back further to crush him.

"You're such a dick, I'll tell mom," He knew that wasn't going to work for Dream-golden child- WasTaken but it was worth a shot.

"Nope," Silence filled the room for a moment before Dream stood up and gestured for him to get out of the seat.

He obliged, of course, and Dream immediately went to gentle spinning on the chair- well more so going back and fore.

"How long until your class starts?"

"Like twenty minutes," Dream mutters, briefly glancing over at him.

Lucid sat down on the edge of Dream's desk for a moment before he remembered something to say.

"Your friends came by earlier, George and Sapnap? They didn't realise I wasn't you," He laughed. Dream rolled his eyes but chuckled along with him. "Didn't tell me Sapnap's a cutie."

His brother paused for a moment before he moved very quickly to hit him across the back of the head. Fuck, he should have known Dream hit hard.

"You prick!" He snarled, shoving Dream back before hearing someone snort. 

Both he and Dream quickly looked up at the door to see a young person stood at the door, then some other heads poked around the corner.

Dream turned to look at him with a finger pointed at him and he cackled but raised his hands placatingly.

"Come on in, guys. You're early," Dream said, combing a hand through his hair.

"Who's this sir?"

"Uh, this is my brother, detective WasTaken. Or Lucid," Dream shrugged then glanced over to him.

"Does all your family have weird names, sir?" One student commented, Lucid looked over to them and snorted.

"Oh, I probably have the best name. I mean, it could be passed off as some unique thing but Dream? Come on," Lucid watched as the students laughed slightly.

"Oh come on, you and I both know the youngest of us has the worst name," Dream stated before clicking his fingers and pointing to the steadily increasing amount of students. "And you guys get to meet him at some point."

"He'll be caught in 4k," Lucid muttered shaking his head. 

After, they let the rest of the students pour in and Lucid remained silent as Dream took the register for what he thinks is his form time.

"So, what do we do during this?" He asks Dream who seemed preoccupied with a student.

"Well, I'll introduce you again, since not everyone was here and I don't know? People can ask you questions?" Lucid nodded and stole Dream's seat again when he stood up from it.

"Um, okay! Hi guys, I'm glad you're all here. So today we have a guest but you have to be quiet and not tell anyone about him or any of the guests this week, promise?" 

Lucid was almost hypnotised by the way Dream seemed to be actively engaging the class despite it literally just being an introduction.

A chorus of 'yes's come from the students and Dream nods.

"Alright, guys! This," Dream paused for a moment then gestured vaguely to him. "Is my brother, he's going to be helping me in classes today with analysing because he's a detective!"

"My name is Lucid, just so you all know since brother dearest seemed to forget to mention it. Shit, maybe detective WasTaken might be more appropriate, I don't know." Lucid placed his head in his hands for a moment.

God this was a lot more difficult than Dream made it seem. Children are a lot more intimidating than adults interested in your case.

The classes loud chatters filled the room and he felt very uncomfortable for a moment until Dream walked closer to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, guys! Do you have anything you want to ask?"

One person immediately put their hand up with a wide grin. Dream pointed to the child and their grin grew.

"Have you ever seen a dead body?"

"Obviously. I've been in the room with an autopsy happening before to get evidence," Lucid explained, watching as some faces lit up with morbid fascination.

"Tell us more, dude!"

"There's not much gore to be honest, I just go through evidence already presented by pathologists and crime scene investigators. It's not my scene there." Lucid mumbled, leaning back in his seat.

"I've helped catch murderers before and I've done some interrogations. Honestly, though, my favourite case was just putting some journalist on the burn. He was caught in 4k," He joked, smiling under the mask when some of the kids laughed.

—————————

His favourite class of the day had to be the other class Dream had all week. Mostly since some of them had law before and some of them didn't enjoy the lesson.

Apparently, it was because they didn't enjoy law and not because of Mr Quackity but he was going to ignore that.

This class was a lot louder than the other classes and seemed to be a lot more comfortable with Dream as their teacher. There was no hesitation from them to call him dumb or anything. He loved it.

Lucid had to say though, many of these kids clearly had some sort of emotional attachment to Dream.

And in all honesty, Dream seemed just as attached, he joked and rambled his entire thought process and would yell for them to 'write that down, write that down! It'll be on the test!'

It felt more like he was just observing the lesson until they were halfway through the lesson.

"Hey! Mr WasTaken! Who's the guy that looks like a poor imitation of you?"

That was mean. 

"Well fuck you too," It slipped and from the way Dream immediately looked over to him, he knew he'd be lectured later.

The whole class erupted at that, it was, very simply, chaos.

"Guys! Shhh, I can introduce you now," Dream cleared his throat. "This is my brother, he's a detective."

Lucid waved slightly at the class and felt a lot less comfortable than he did with the other classes. This class seemed to be pretty cool for a group of students.

"Uh, hi! My name is Lucid or you can call me detective WasTaken," He waved slightly and the students seemed to talk amongst themselves excitedly.

"Alright but you have to keep this a secret, my other brothers are coming in over the week and I want to see if we can fool any of the other teachers again." Under the mask, Lucid knew Dream was grinning.

"Wait, again?" The student pretended to look alarmed but appeared to be holding back laughter. "Sir, what do you mean again? What have you done!"

"Oh he fooled Mr NotFound and Sapnap, they didn't notice the difference between us," Dream dramatically flails around for a moment rest a hand over his heart.

He then burst out laughing and shook his head.

"Why are you so fucking dramatic? I swear you and your twin are so different," Lucid pointed out, carefully avoiding naming one of his brothers again.

"I have to be dramatic enough for the both of us," Dream shrugged turning back to the chaos of the class.

"Hey! Detective WasTaken, tell us a story about Mr WasTaken!"

Lucid paused for a moment to think of a story before just going for one from when they were kids.

"Okay so, when we were younger, Dream and our little brother were arguing, I think it was actually about what milkshake flavour was better. Anyway, so we were in the car and Dream noticed there was a spider, he told me and his twin. 

So, the golden child asked our grandma for the keys so he could lock the car and once us three got out, he locked our little brother in then pointed out the spider. He waited until the kid was crying before letting him out." Lucid cackled.

The entire class seemed to be in shock and Dream started laughing along with him. It's great because no one ever expects the 'nice one' to do something like that.

There were loud exclamations of 'what' and overall mild outrage at the story.

"Okay, okay! Hold on! To be fair, you did encourage me to do it!" Dream slightly yelled, Lucid laughed more and nodded.

"You still did it!" He pointed out, grinning at his brother as he received pokes from his little brother.

"I would've probably just sulked if you told me not to! You exploited my impulsivity!" Lucid shoved a hand against Dream's face but carefully made sure he didn't displace the mask.

"Bullshit! You wanted to do it deep down!" The way Dream's eyes crinkled at the edges made the fondness he feels for his brother flared up.

"Noooo," He drawled, pushing Lucid's hand away from his face.

"Sir? What are your other brothers like?"

Dream turned to look at the class again for a minute, blinking absently as if he'd forgotten he was in a class still.

"Oh, umm, well, my twin is- he's cool. He has aphonia so he can't talk, so I'll probably have to explain unless he wants to write. We look almost identical," Dream hummed then snorted. "None of us actually know what he does for a living but he seems to be doing pretty well."

"Our youngest brother is a prick-"

"Shut up, he's sweet at times. He's just... annoying." Lucid raised an eyebrow at Dream only to receive a shrug.

"Annoying enough to lock in a car with a spider until he cries," He looks down at his nails then looked over to the students. 

That earned him a scoff from his brother.

~~~~~~~~~

All things considered, Lucid made a pretty good impression on his students and he enjoyed having his brother in the class with him. 

It gave his classes motivation to finish their work early so they could ask questions and Lucid was able to help out in analysing details.

At the end of the day, Lucid went to the bathroom, leaving Dream in his classroom alone. He was just clearing things up and wiping his board down really.

"Dream? You alright man?"

Dream turned around to see George, Sapnap and Bad standing in his doorway. They all seemed mildly concerned.

"Yeah? I'm fine, how come?" An anxious look was passed between Sapnap and Bad. 

"Well, you didn't come at break or lunch after a whole weekend of being no contact with any of us," George muttered, arms crossing over his chest. 

"Even Techno was a bit worried, Dream," Bad chimed in, the look of a kicked puppy on his face.

"Honestly, I'm okay. I just- actually I can't remember what I was doing. Look, don't worry about me," Dream waved a hand dismissively and turned back to his board.

"Dream, you muffin, last time something like this happened you weren't okay, we're just making sure," Bad's voice was all soft and parental, making him want to cave.

God, he hated lying to his friends.

"Guys, it's not like that. I swear," He turned around to look at them for emphasis. "My brain just functions stupidly and it isn't always at the top of its game."

A moment passed between them before Bad sighed and walked towards him, pulling him down into a hug.

"We don't say that, remember? Your brain functions differently but not stupidly." Bad hummed, slightly pulling back to bop his nose. "Besides we can hang out now right?"

Dream winced and noticed George huff at the expression. 

"Why not?" He asked, glasses in his hair and an eyebrow raised.

"I have people coming over to my house, tomorrow though?" Dream suggested, earning a nod from Bad.

"Whatever," George grumbled, flashing a smile before walking off.

"We'll see you tomorrow Dream!" Bad said, letting go of him and rushing after George.

Then Sapnap remained, a weird look on his face. It took a few moments before he seemed to snap out of whatever was going on in his brain.

"See tomorrow dude, bring the trench coat again."

Oh.

Not long after Sapnap left Lucid crept back in and Dream couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

"Your fucking trench coat just gave us away!" He laughed, curling in on himself. "I'm gonna have to steal it!"

"Yeah, well you're never going to guess what happened to me," Lucid grumbles. "So good ole law teacher Quackity ran into me and insulted me- you, so I said something back and he looked really shocked so I left."

"My friends think I'm having a bad time with my mental health, so I'm going to have the rest of you guys be absolutely wild now." Dream laughed, walking to put a hand on Lucid's shoulder.

They walked out of the class together, not taking much care.

Funnily, Ranboo saw them so Lucid sidestepped to behind a wall. The kid only looked very stressed before shaking his head and walking on.

Lucid stepped back to his side and they walked out of the school to his car. From the corner of his eye, when they were in the car, he noticed Lucid looking very sleepy.

It took a little longer to get home since he dropped over to a McDonalds to get some food for everyone.

When he got home, he gently shook Lucid awake before leaving the car and waiting for his brother to get out before locking it and going inside.

He was met with his twin standing close to the door, the man rested his head against Dream's shoulder with a sigh.

"What have you done to XD?" Dream called handing his twin the food he bought.

"I put on a movie about dogs and I didn't know the dog died," Nightmare came around the corner sheepishly.

From behind him he could hear Lucid suck in air through his teeth. 

XD let out a huff in laughter and moved back slightly.

'How did today go?'

"Pretty well, Lucid got in a fight with Quackity and we confused Ranboo," Dream grinned, taking the mask off. "But Bad, Sap and George all think I'm not doing well."

'Wild.'

"I want to go next!" Nightmare yelled.

"Not tomorrow but yeah sure."


End file.
